


新年礼物

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一份来自Jim的新年礼物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	新年礼物

Spock在地球历新年的前一天晚上回到了他在爱荷华的私人住所。那是一间不大的公寓，坐落在大片田野与农场之间，远离城市的喧嚣和群星的纷扰。水分子从泥土和植物根部蒸发积聚，附着在厚重的黑袍上，渗透进布料纤维之间；不同于瓦肯的湿润与低温加剧了他体表温度的流失。但他依旧选择了步行而非传送。

门口的智能系统在识别出他的身份之后自动解除了禁制。附着在屋内全部陈设之上的深蓝色能量栅分解成粒子，渐渐隐去。随着空气循环设备开始运作，浮尘颗粒的比例正逐渐减少。

Spock在原地蓦然伫立了片刻。微凉的月光满载着夜晚的静谧，在房间里奔流不息。桌椅沙发的轮廓清晰地进入他的视线，一切都保持着他上一次离去时的模样。时间流逝可以通过科技封印，几个月的时间只会冷却杯子里的咖啡，那淡褐色液体的味道却依然如初。

他让客厅里的光线亮度调高了百分之四十。舒适的人造柔光在眼前充盈，特殊的光点蓦然出现、凝聚成型，他意识到自己触动了某个开关。

“Spock！欢迎回家。”

那个突然说话的身影就站在他身边，他穿着家常的灰色衬衫，圆鼓鼓的脸颊是半透明的，一双琥珀色的眼睛饱含温柔笑意，停留在Spock身上。

“晚上好，Jim。”Spock对他的爱人留下的影像回以诚挚的致意。

轻缓悠扬的萨克斯乐声在房间的一角响起，室内暖和起来，Spock脱下他的黑色长袍，整齐叠好挂上衣帽架。随着他的脚步移动，刚才的人影又化作点点光晕，消散在原地。

Spock在沙发上坐了下来。矮几上放着一本摊开的书，离他最近的那页夹着星舰形状的书签。他认得这是十年前他送给Jim的生日礼物，整套罗马帝国衰亡史的其中之一本。他伸出手去，指尖触到那薄薄的经过强化的纸张，Jim的影像再次出现了。

他就坐在沙发上，双腿随意伸展着，手指保持着翻书的动作，脸上还戴着老花镜。

“我看书速度下降了。真希望你在，这样我可以让你读给我听。”

他转过脑袋，头几乎靠在了Spock的肩膀上。

Spock和当时的Jim并排坐着，他们的身体倚在一块儿。他安静地注视着Jim的侧脸。他已不再年轻，脸颊肌肉略微松弛，眼角也爬上了皱纹，发丝褪去了原本的浓金。可是他的眼睛还是那么神采奕奕，玫瑰色的嘴唇也仍然生机勃勃。影像并没有在他的肩膀上留下任何重量，可是Spock感觉到了Jim的体温。那太逼真了。

Spock站了起来，向厨房走去。他准备给自己泡一杯茶。他打开复制机的时候，Jim又出现了。

他手里拿着煎锅，另一只手忙碌着往里面扔鸡蛋，有几滴油溅到了胸口的围裙上。

“嗨Spock，一人份的晚餐，我不打算用复制机了。这里是爱荷华。虽然你不在，我还是弄了一锅plomeek汤。我现在觉得这味道不错。Bones会为我的健康食谱感到高兴的，不过也许他会为这一切是你造成的影响而不是来自他的建议感到愤愤不平。”

Jim朝Spock微笑，眨眼。他的眼睛似乎在寻找摄像的最佳角度，不过快要煎糊了的鸡蛋分散了他的注意力。他的动作奇妙地介于手忙脚乱和胸有成竹之间，很让Spock着迷。

Spock喝着复制机做出来的清茶，Jim的背影还在忙碌。他仿佛嗅到了煎蛋的味道，炖汤的香气，浓白的雾气在冷寂已久的炉灶上方袅袅升起，有着地球乡村小调的韵律。

Jim回头看他时候的笑靥在白色柔光中再度模糊，Spock放下冷掉了的茶，离开安静下来的厨房。

他没有开噪音屏蔽器，室外开始热闹起来，半空中飞行器路过的白光折射进窗口，远处的天空染上彩色绚光。

Spock推开卧室的门，Jim已经斜靠在床头，朝他伸出双手。

“新年快乐，Spock。”

他半仰着头，屋外的烟花在他半透明的眼睛里划过，色彩斑斓，明明灭灭。普通人的快乐并不比宇宙群星间的波澜壮阔逊色，Spock永远能在眼前之人的眼睛里确认这一点；无论身在何处，那是对生活的希望之光。

“新年快乐，T'hy'la。”

Spock伸出两根手指，在虚空中与Jim的手指相触。

这里是星空之下，也是群星归处，他保持着这个姿势，亲吻他挚爱的伴侣，直到烟花燃尽，流星陨落，Jim一直在那里，对他微笑，重复那句话。

“新年快乐。”

 

直到电邮提示音响起。

Spock点开PADD，又听见Jim的声音。

“我再也不想在你不在我身边的时候出任务了。我现在应该在爱荷华，跟你一起迎接新年，而不是因为一次友好访问时发生的意外躺在星际基地的医院里。Spock，我在家里留了点东西，替我陪在你身边……告诉我你喜欢这份礼物。我爱你，我的朋友、我的挚爱，新年快乐。”

Spock看着床上代替Jim对他微笑的3D影像，嘴角浮现出一丝轻柔的弧度。

 

是的，Jim，你确实一直在我身边。

 

他默默关闭了来自一百年前的通讯。

 

——Fin.


End file.
